She changed
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Rachel reacted differently when she found out Finn had slept with Santana, what if she changed her style, personality and looks? Will Quinn, Sam and Puck be able to get back the Rachel Berry the once knew? Rated T. Pairings to be decided. I don't own GLEE or any of it's characters. Faberry, Puckleberry and Samchel friendships with some Brittberry friendship too.


**She changed.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

'' That's right Hobbit, your sweetheart's been lying to you, cause him and I totally got it on last year.''

'' Guys!'' Mr Schue shouted

'' I'm done.'' Rachel said quietly

'' What?'' Finn asked alarmed

'' I'm done with you Finn.''

'' Rach-''

'' No! I said I'm done with you, no, I'm done with all of you!'' Rachel shouted as she stormed out of the class room in a very un-diva like fashion

'' She'll come back.'' Mercedes snickered

'' As much as I don't like Rachel, I think she's serious.'' Quinn said quietly while getting up

'' Quinn, where are you going?'' Mr Schue asked

'' To try and comfort Rachel.'' Sam looked at his sort of girlfriend confused but let her go.

* * *

'' Rachel!'' Quinn shouted, she knew Rachel would be at the Bleachers, she sat down next to the sobbing girl

'' What! Come to torment me?'' Rachel said through her tears

'' No, I kinda know what you're going through.''

'' Yeah right.''

'' Rachel, you're forgetting that Finn and I dated, when Finn and I were dating he would always look at you, when you two were dating he was always looking at Santana.''

'' I know. I just for once in my life to have someone that thought I was special.''

'' What about your Father's?''

'' Always on business trips, so most of the time it's just me.'' Rachel said getting up

'' Where are you going?''

'' To start a new life, a new look and personality. I always tried to be special but seeing how that turned out I'm gonna change myself.''

* * *

Rachel hadn't been to school in a week, during that time Puck had came back from Juvie and was talking to Quinn

'' Where's my Hot Jewish American Princess?''

'' I honestly don't know.'' she said frowning as she saw Finn and Santana suck face

'' Question, when did that happen?'' he asked grimacing while looking at Finn and Santana, he honestly felt like he would puke.

'' The day after Finn and Rachel broke up.''

'' Heh?''

'' Rachel found out Finn and Santana slept together, she said she was done with him and Glee club, and when I spoke to her she said she was going to change herself.''

'' Gender change?'' Puck asked with a brow raised

'' You pervert. And no- oh my God!''

'' What, who, where, when?!'' Puck asked alarmed

'' Look.'' she said pointing to the door, a girl walked in with chocolate brown eyes, dark blond/brown hair with pink, purplish blue and red streaks through it, denim shorts, black cowboy boots, a leather jacket that stopped just below her ribs, a blood red tank top and a Jewish star necklace. It was Rachel Berry.

'' Well hot damn on a cracker.'' Puck whistled, Sam came up to them, when he saw Rachel his eyes widened

'' Thank you Jesus.'' Sam moaned, pointedly looking upwards.

'' I wouldn't normally say this, but if I was gay I would so make out with her.'' Quinn said

'' Quinn, if you decide to do that-'' Sam said almost drooling at the thought

'' I'll film it.'' Quinn said smiling and rolling her eyes

'' I've made out with her.'' Puck said proudly, Sam mumbled something along the lines of ' Lucky son of a-'

'' We don't need details.'' Quinn said rolling her eyes as Finn stared at Rachel's butt

'' Hey Finnocence, Queen Slut. Glad to see you've moved on already, oh and stop staring at my ass.'' Rachel snapped as she walked past Finn and Santana who had their jaws dropped to the ground

'' Berry cussed.'' Puck stated

'' Is it bad that I'm turned on?'' Sam and Quinn asked

'' So Quinny, swinging for the other team now?'' Puck asked

'' What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't think a girl is hot.'' Rachel heard Quinn say this

'' Hey Quinn.''

'' Hi Rachel.''

'' Just for the record, I think you're hot to.'' Rachel whispered loud enough so Sam and Puck heard

'' Think of Elmo, just think of Elmo Sam.'' Sam muttered to himself

'' Damn Berry. That was hot.'' Puck said wide eyed

'' Hey Quinn.''

'' Yes Rachel?'' Quinn asked knowing what was going to happen

'' Why don't we show them something hot?'' Puck and Sam's eyebrows shot up to their foreheads

'' I think we shall.'' Quinn smirked grabbing Rachel's waist and kissing her

'' Oh damn.'' Puck shouted

'' Elmo, Elmo, Elmo.'' Sam said wide eyed as he watched Rachel run her hands through Quinn's ponytail and Quinn's hand moved upwards towards Rachel's chest

'' THIS IS HOT!'' Brittany randomly shouted

'' Oh dang girls.'' Artie said happily

'' Hey Britt, care to join?'' Rachel asked

'' Do you mind Artie?'' Quinn asked

'' Hell no I don't mind.'' he breathed

'' YAY!'' Brittany said skipping over to Rachel and Quinn, Rachel and Brittany started kissing Quinn's neck, when they had finished their make out session Rachel turned to Sam and Puck

'' Was that hot enough for you?'' she whispered huskily

'' Y-Y-Y-Yeah...'' Sam trailed off

'' Dang that was so hot.'' Puck and Artie both said

'' Well, I'll see you guys around.'' Rachel said walking off.

* * *

A week later I walked down to the bleachers and found my new friends there, we called ourselves the Skanks. There was Connie, Alesha and Mariah. I lit up a cigarette and saw Quinn and Sam standing there awkwardly

'' What?'' I snapped

'' Rachel-''

'' I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat up pretty barbie there.'' Connie said getting up and standing beside me

'' No.''

'' Rachel, I know we were never really friends but, I want to change that.'' Sam said

'' Damn right we weren't friends, you never made a move to talk to me, believe me I tried but you always ran away from crazy Berry.''

'' Rachel, come back to Glee, it's not the same without you.'' Quinn said sadly, Rachel glared and took a drag of her cigarette

'' I'm not coming back, that part of my life is over now, it's time for me to move on. Now get lost or I won't hesitate to punch you.''


End file.
